Mamãe Sempre Tem Razão
by Mione Ootori
Summary: A senhora Granger não acredita que sua filha irá se casar com um homem que não ama e para que isso não ocorra, ela pede ajuda para Harry Potter, o mehor amigo de sua filha. Mas talvez o homem não possa lhe ajudar... contem apenas um Spoiler do sexto livro
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Único**

-Você tem _certeza_ que quer isso, meu bem? – ela insistiu mais uma vez.

-Eu já disse que sim, mamãe. Por que ainda insiste?

-Porque ainda não vi aquele seu ar decidido; aquele que você sempre tem quando quer realmente fazer algo.

Hermione suspirou. – Estou muito decidida, está bem?

A mulher a sua frente deu um sorriso triste. – Está bem, querida. Como quiser...

-Não me olhe assim! – a morena pediu segurando suas mãos. – Sei o que estou fazendo.

-Eu rezo para que sim – disse apertando um pouco mais a mão da filha.

-Espero não ter demorado! – disse entrando na sala.

-Oh, meu bem, realmente não era necessário. Já estou de saída...

-Ah. Senhora Granger... Não irá me fazer uma desfeita destas não é mesmo? – Harry indagou com um olhar falsamente implorante, a mulher riu.

-Como posso negar um pedido destes? Ainda mais vindo de você – retrucou aceitando a xícara que o moreno lhe oferecia. – Sabe que não resisto a esses olhos, Harry. Chega a ser um golpe muito baixo.

Os três conversaram por um tempo, até Harry se pronunciar. – Perdoe-me, senhora Granger, mais tenho que ir... Tenho um compromisso inadiável, o qual – ele olhou para o relógio – já estou atrasado... Foi um prazer revê-la – ele beijou levemente o rosto da senhora. – Espero que venha me visitar outro dia.

-Harry, querido, posso falar um minuto com você? Em particular – A senhora pediu.

-Até dez, se preciso for – ela sorriu aprovando.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vou ao meu quarto por um minuto. Harry, depois você...

-É claro, Mione. Eu a chamo – a morena sorriu. Sua mãe olhou de um para o outro erguendo a sobrancelha, mas eles não notaram...

Flash-Back_  
__-Então você me diz que nunca, em hipótese alguma, aconteceu qualquer **coisa**?___

_-Mamãe!___

_-Vamos lá, Hermione. Você quer que eu seja mais direta? Tudo bem...___

_-Não. Não é necessário. – A jovem mulher retrucou ruborizando. – Apenas quero que saiba que, antes de tudo, Harry e eu somos e sempre seremos **apenas** bons amigos... ___

_-É visível o quando Harry é um **bom** amigo – retrucou. Rindo-se quando Hermione a olhou seriamente. Seriamente **demais** – O que é? Não diga que está com ciúmes da mamãe, me deixaria ofendida. Sabe o quanto amo seu pai, mas como já diz a sabedoria popular: "olhar nunca tirou pedaço".___

_-Besteira mãe. É claro que não - Hermione forçou um sorriso, que pareceu à sua mãe tão amarelo quando a morena transmitiu, mesmo querendo omitir.___

_-Responda-me.___

_Hermione observou a mãe e suspirou, baixando a vista para seu prato logo depois. – Nós já fomos para a cama uma vez – ela corava furiosamente a cada palavra. – Mas foi um incidente – "um belo incidente, pra falar a verdade" pensou afirmando com a cabeça, sem perceber. – E nunca mais voltou a acontecer... – falou em um tom inexplicavelmente nostálgico. - Não que eu queira – completou, levantando a vista para a mulher a sua frente de pronto, como se tivesse reparado no tom estranho da frase anterior. Dando um muxoxo frustrado enquanto observava a mãe sorrir com o canto da boca.___

_-E o que achou?___

_-Mamãe!___

_-Vamos lá, Mione! Não me diga que não tem uma opinião formada sobre **isso**!___

_A morena abriu a boca para retrucar, mas se viu sem palavras e, um pouco constrangida, apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente. – **Isso não é da sua conta** – murmurou.___

_A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha. – Está bem, amor. Mas, sinceramente, se você gostou dessa "experiência", lhe aconselho a repeti-la. Várias e várias vezes – Hermione piscou incrédula. – O casamento é uma boa opção, não acha? Ficaria encantada de ter Harry como meu genro e acredito que seu pai também – retrucou com um sorriso jocoso. A morena preferiu ignorar, voltando-se para sua comida, muito concentrada. __  
_Fim do Flash-Back

-E então, senhora Granger? – ela se voltou diretamente para os olhos do homem.

-Perdoe-me a franqueza, Harry... Mas não quero lhe tomar muito tempo.

-Não há problema algum. O que deseja me falar?

-Está bem – ela suspirou ainda olhando-o. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Hermione _não_ é apaixonada por _aquele_ rapaz... E eu sei também que você não quer que ela se case – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Harry, meu bem – ela deu algumas palmadinhas nas mãos do moreno. – Não nasci ontem. E você pode até conseguir omitir para minha filha o que sente - é difícil, afinal, enxergar o que não se quer ver. - mas não para mim.

Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito. – A senhora tem toda a razão. Mas não entendo onde quer chegar... – Harry elevou os olhos para a mulher. – Isso, ao menos é o que parece, é o que Hermione quer.

Flash-back_  
__-Então ele me pediu em casamento! Não é inacreditável! ___

_Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso forçado. -** Você não sabe o quanto** – ele murmurou para si mesmo. – E o que disse? Para quando sai o casório? – brincou.___

_-Ah Merlim. Francamente! – Hermione disse ruborizada. – Não posso tomar uma decisão tão importante quando essa em um instante. Eu pedi um tempo para pensar.___

_-Aposto que é apenas charme e que você já tem a resposta, que certamente é um "sim" com um sorriso radiante – Harry retrucou com ar maroto. Só Merlim sabia o quanto o homem estava se esforçando.___

_A morena riu sob o comentário. – Bom, eu acho que seria bom para mim. Quero dizer, eu **gosto** do Jack. ___

_-Então o que está esperando moça! – ele indagou rindo-se, abaixando a vista para a mesa onde estava.___

_-Não é tão simples assim, Senhor Potter. Não estou indo morar com um amigo e sim me casar. Você, tão bem quanto eu, sabe o quão é difícil a vida a dois – retrucou.___

_-Se você gostar mesmo dele, valerá a pena – Harry contrapôs fitando-a, como se quisera encontrar qualquer, por menor que fosse, hesitação nos castanhos dela.___

_Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e logo depois mudou a expressão. – Você tem razão! Amanhã mesmo direi a Jack, direi que aceito seu pedido – ela falou com os olhos nos de Harry e ficaria assim por todo tempo, se o homem não quebrasse o contato visual.___

_-Espero que seja muito feliz.___

_Hermione deu um sorriso forçado. – Eu só acho que sentirei falta daqui. De você, quero dizer, da gente.___

_Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Como é, mocinha? – indagou cruzando os braços. – Hermione, meu bem, você irá casar e que eu saiba, não irei morrer. Pelo menos, não tão cedo. Então por que sentirá minha falta? Acha que sairei de sua vida apenas por uma aliança? ___

_A morena balançou negativamente a cabeça. – É claro que não. E nem mesmo eu deixaria, seu bobo – contrapôs tocando seu ombro. – Eu apenas quis dizer que será um pouco estranho acordar e saber que não terei mais aqueles seus cafés-da-manhã tão maravilhosos...___

_-Ah Merlim! A morena ao meu lado estava em dúvida sobre se casar porque agora terá de cozinhar... Onde esse mundo vai parar? – ele perguntou cheio de ironia olhando para cima.___

_Hermione virou os olhos.__  
_Fim do Flash-Back

-E haja o que houver, - ele murmurou. – Nunca irei contrariá-la neste sentido. Se ela o quer, ela terá.

-Pensei que gostasse dela.

-E é por isso que a deixo escolher.

-Não! Você não lhe deu uma outra opção – a mulher retrucou franzindo a testa. – Você a está deixando ir e apenas porque quer.

Harry deu um sorriso amargo. – Porque quero! - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - A senhora não sabe do que está falando.

-Eu sei, e muito bem, querido – disse fitando-o. – Não soube que havia, em algum momento de todo tempo que passam juntos, revelado seus sentimento a Hermione.

-_Eu já tentei!_ - murmurou passando a mão nos cabelos.

Flash-Back_  
__-Você... – ele a olhou de esgueira enquanto mudava o canal da televisão. – Tem certeza que quer isso?___

_Eles estavam na sala, num domingo chuvoso em que não tinha nada para fazer. Harry, àquela altura, já não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não dissesse respeito a Hermione e seu apático noivo, Jack.___

_Hermione franziu a testa, deixando sua xícara de chocolate quente encima da mesinha de centro. – Do que está falando?___

_-Do Jack. E o casamento.___

_-Por que não teria certeza?___

_Harry encolheu os ombros. – Não sei. Talvez por ser um pouco repentino demais, você não acha? – perguntou ainda observando a tevê.___

_Ela cruzou os braços. – Não, eu não acho - Harry se calou e foi a vez de Hermione olhá-lo de esgueira. – Por que acha repentino?___

_-Talvez eu seja um tanto quanto tradicional – retrucou com um sorriso, olhando-a por um segundo. – Mas é que vocês se conhecem há apenas dois anos e meio, dos quais um ano e meio mantêm um "relacionamento". É só por isso – ele suspirou. – Além do que, - disse um tempo depois, sem conseguir se controlar. - Vocês são tão desiguais, talvez não tanto quanto quando você estava com o Rony... Mas ainda assim, têm personalidades estranhamente incompatíveis. ___

_-Eu não posso viver esperando o meu príncipe encantado, Harry – ela alfinetou cheia de ironia, mas ele não a olhou de volta.___

_-O que é uma pena, não é Mione? – ele retrucou por sua vez. – Se o esperasse, poderia obter a felicidade que eu sei que, bom, não irá encontrar no **Jack**.___

_-Você não sabe de nada – contrapôs secamente, desejando que ele a olhasse naquele momento, mas Harry continuava a prestar atenção naquele maldito programa. ___

_-Não me leve a mal – ele disse ainda sem encará-la. – Só estava falando o que acho.___

_-Não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. Além do que, se Jack pode ou não me proporcionar felicidade apenas eu saberei.___

_Ela estava muito amuada com a falta de atenção que o homem lhe detinha. Principalmente porque, com apenas uma palavra, Harry poderia fazê-la desistir de tudo.__  
__Se ele disse que não queria que ela se casasse, ela não o faria. Mas ele não dizia e ela era muito orgulhosa para dizer que, talvez, ainda não estivesse preparada para se casar, com quem quer que fosse.___

_Harry apenas sorriu. Hermione se irritou e, bufando, retirou o controle remoto das mãos do moreno e desligou a televisão. – Quanto estiver falando comigo, **olhe para mim**. E não entendo a razão pela qual esteja sorrindo. ___

_-Você tem razão. Não me pediu opinião alguma – Harry falou. - Então, por que eu estou lhe dando? – indagou com uma das mãos segurando o rosto, finalmente a fitando. – Algumas vezes esqueço que é adulta o suficiente para tirar suas próprias conclusões. Em outras, - ele suspirou dando um sorriso pequeno. - Tenho certeza do quanto é uma mulher em sua totalidade. ___

_-O que está querendo dizer?___

_-Não é nada – retrucou perpassando rapidamente, com o dedo indicador, o nariz de Hermione. – Nada. Você pode ficar com o controle remoto – ele continuou, dando de ombros enquanto pegava a xícara dela. – Eu ainda prefiro seu chocolate – então ele se retirou da sala com um sorriso torto, sob olhar da morena, levanto a xícara cheia do chocolate quente que **ela** tinha feito há minutos atrás para si.__  
_Fim do Flash-Back  
&&&&&

-Mamãe disse que conversou seriamente com você – ela falou olhando-o de lado.

-Sim – disse pegando o jornal e bebendo, depois, um pouco de suco.

-Mas não quis me contar o que era, disse que deveria perguntar a você.

Harry levantou os olhos do prato. – Ela disse?

-Humrum. E então? Pode me contar o "segredinho" de vocês? – a mulher perguntou divertida.

Harry voltou-se para seu prato, ponderando. – Não há nenhum segredo. Estávamos falando de você.

Hermione pareceu decepcionada. – Ela foi falar com você sobre o casamento, não é? – Harry assentiu. – Ah me desculpe, Harry. É que mamãe acredita que eu não deveria me casar com Jack.

-Ah é? – ele pareceu ligeiramente interessado enquanto a fitava. – E por que?

A morena virou os olhos. – Você a conhece. Ela acha que, por eu não estar saltitando de felicidade e sorrindo pro nada, não sei o que estou fazendo.

O homem a olhou por um minuto e depois se voltou para o jornal que, agora, lia. - Talvez ela esteja certa.

-"Talvez ela esteja certa" – repetiu. – E eu posso saber por que acha isso?

Harry abaixou o jornal, para olhá-la. – Você quer minha opinião? – indagou com a sobrancelha erguida. Ela afirmou. – Bom, para começar, já lhe disse o que acho de vocês dois como um casal... E eu sempre imaginei, ao menos quando eu me casar eu espero ter, uma noiva realmente saltitante de felicidade porque, simplesmente, irá se casar. No caso, comigo – ele franziu a testa. – Penso que, talvez, sua mãe acredite que não esteja satisfeita com esse casamento. E só esteja fazendo isso por capricho.

-Você acha que é um capricho meu?

-Não disse isso. Disse que talvez sua mãe pudesse estar achando assim. O que é muito diferente.

-Mas o que _você_ pensa sobre isso?

-O que importa sobre o que penso? – retrucou quase ironicamente, voltando-se para o jornal.

-Importa muito. Importa para mim – falou séria, ignorando o tom dele. 

-Eu penso que está cometendo um erro. – Retrucou com uma placidez que realmente não tinha, virando o jornal.

-Ah é! E posso saber qual é este erro? – foi a vez dela de apresentar suas palavras mergulhadas no chasco.

-Para começar o seu noivo. Depois, essa sua determinação forçada de demonstrar que está feliz, quando, na verdade, eu posso ver que não. E por último, a completa falta de sintonia entre você e o puto do Jack – respondeu com uma passividade fria e uma sinceridade crua que deixou Hermione surpresa.

Ela não tinha muita certeza do que a deixava mais chocada: o modo tranqüilo de Harry - que ainda insistia em não encará-la -, o que falara ou a maneira como se referiu ao Jack.

-Qual é o seu problema? – ela indagou descrente, se levantando desnorteada. Ele não poderia saber tanto dela. Ele não podia xingar o _seu_ noivo sem mais nem menos. Não podia _ignorá-la_ desse jeito. E não podia, principalmente, estar tão calmo enquanto fazia tudo isso... 

-Você pediu minha opinião e eu a dei – contrapôs dando de ombros.

-E qual é a sua intenção? – Harry dobrou o jornal e se surpreendeu em vê-la ao seu lado, de pé. - Porque disse tudo isso?

Ele a encarou. – Porque você perguntou – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Disse isso a minha mãe?

-Não, estou dizendo a você.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de incredulidade. – Então você acha que estou cometendo um erro... Você quer me enlouquecer! – exclamou impaciente. E, então, ela buscou os olhos dele. - Por que não faz alguma coisa para me deter, então? – indagou cheia de sarcasmo.

A morena nunca saberia o que a levara a questionar aquilo. Mas se pudesse ariscar, diria que foi naquele momento que expôs seus medos. Que conseguiu, mesmo com ironia, pedir o que sempre quis que Harry fizesse: que ele a detivesse. Que lhe retirasse este dever.  
E ela estava se odiando por isso, neste momento. O que Harry faria? Certamente lhe desejaria boa sorte ou diria que não poderia fazer nada, porque afinal, era sua escolha e só ela poderia mudá-la. E ele, para sua amargura, estaria errado. Já que Hermione só desejava um pedido... um pedido dele. Que, decerto, não viria...

O homem suspirou. - E se eu dissesse que não quero que se case? É algo suficientemente bom para lhe deter?

-Talvez, se você dissesse – ela retrucou sem conseguir desviar seu olhar dos olhos verdes dele.

-Hermione, eu não quero que se case com o Jack – falou se levantando. 

-Por que não? – então a mulher percebeu o quão perto estavam, seus corpos não se tocavam, mas ela poderia sentir o hálito de Harry.

-Ora, mas eu já disse – murmurou. – Ele não combina com você.

-E quem combinaria? Você saberia me dizer?

-Não exatamente – falou segurando seu rosto. – Mas com o tempo, você pode descobrir...

-E se eu não quiser?

-Então não descubra.

-Talvez você tenha razão. Quem sabe possa esperar meu príncipe encantado e encontrar a felicidade que não encontrarei, como você sempre soube, nos braços do Jack?

-Não sou eu quem tem a razão. É a sua mãe. Que sempre soube que _aquele rapaz_ não era alguém para você. E sabe de uma coisa? – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela perigosamente. –_ Ela está certa_ -murmurou em seu ouvido. – Ele nem sabe preparar aquelas panquecas que você tanto gosta... É uma negação na cozinha.

-Se fosse assim, Harry, eu deveria me casar com você, já que conhece todos os meus gostos – ela retrucou em tom baixo, enquanto deixava seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

Ele riu. – Isso é um pedido formal? Porque, se não for, você corre o grave risco de eu aceitá-lo e aí não poderá concretizar a sua busca pelo príncipe encantado.

-De algum modo, creio já tê-lo encontrado. Ele ainda não sabe ou finge não saber... Mas acredite, eu o farei entender logo, logo.

-Ah é? – indagou se afastando um pouco. – Antes que vá falar com esse tal príncipe, deixe-me fazer uma coisa? – perguntou, seus olhos perpassando por todo o rosto da mulher. Até parar novamente em seus olhos. Então ele tocou com o polegar os lábios dela, contornando-os.

Hermione assentiu minimamente e Harry, com um sorriso, a trouxe para si delicadamente. Suas faces estando muito próximas... Agora, no entanto, ele tocou com os seus os lábios da amiga. Beijando-a.  
A morena estremeceu levemente lembrando-se de um certo dia, quando fora almoçar fora, com sua mãe:_a mulher ergueu a sobrancelha. – Está bem, amor. Mas, sinceramente, se você gostou dessa "experiência", lhe aconselho a repeti-la. Várias e várias vezes – Hermione piscou incrédula. – O casamento é uma boa opção, não acha? Ficaria encantada de ter Harry como meu genro e acredito que seu pai também._

Hermione sorriu intimamente. Sua mãe tinha razão, afinal, talvez repetir aquela "experiência" que tivera com Harry não fosse _tão ruim assim_. Na verdade, ela acreditava estar preparada para experimentá-la várias e várias e _muitas_ várias vezes...

Fim  
&&&&&  
_Ah! Eu estava louca para fazer um fiction assim. Com a mãe da Hermione.__  
__Espero que tenha gostado. Desculpe-me os erros. E seria ótimo se você comentasse! XD__  
__Beijão,__  
__Yasmin_


	2. Chapter Bonus

**Capítulo Bônus** ---_Contém Spoiler!_---

"**Amores são sempre possíveis**". Eu nunca tive ilusões com esta frase. Porque eu **sabia** que não se encaixava a mim...  
...Por sorte estive enganada. Por muito tempo.  
Fora Harry que me fizera acreditar nisso - mesmo sem querer - e foi ele quem me desprendeu dessa idéia absurda. Antes disto acontecer, entretanto, ainda sofri um pouco mais.

Quando passei a acreditar que amores não eram diretamente proporcionais a mim? Já faz algum tempo... Tanto, que esta época, agora, só fica na memória, em uma área completamente afastada do que eu sou e tenho hoje. Exceto...

--**Flash-back**--  
---**Madrugada na Residência Weasley. Três meses após o ataque a Hogwarts e a morte de Dumbledore**---

_Hermione se atirou nos braços de Harry. Ela soluçou enquanto se afastava e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. – Como você consegue, Harry? – perguntou o fitando. Seus olhos marejavam._

_O moreno não respondeu, apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso calmo, seus olhos demonstravam placidez e resignação._

_Hermione fechou os olhos suspirando e os abriu logo depois e, para a surpresa de Harry, o beijou. Uma de suas mãos foi ao encontro dos cabelos dele, sua outra, continuou na face do rapaz. Ela não se importava de estar na ponta dos pés, ou de estar completamente fora de si naquele instante...__  
__Harry estaca atônito, ao menos até sentir uma lágrima da amiga cair em seu rosto. Naquele momento, esqueceu quem era, quem era ela e o que faria em breve e a beijou de volta. Enlaçando com um dos braços sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, a outra, segurando sua nuca. Conscientizando-se do que fazia, Harry se afastou, até mesmo de modo um pouco brusco._

_-O que houve? – ela indagou._

_-Eu não sei – retrucou olhando-a. Ele se sentou no sofá daquela sala e logo depois mostrou um lugar ao seu lado, para que esta se sentasse. Assim ela o fez. – Por que fez isso?_

_-Porque tive medo, de repente reparei no quão ruim é a situação em que se encontra, que nos encontramos... A Tonks quase morreu hoje e... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu gosto de você._

_-Eu também gosto de você, Mione – Harry disse com um sorriso, afagando a mão da garota. – Eu prezo muito sua amizade - Hermione riu. – O que foi?_

_-Você é realmente um doce, Harry – ele a fitou em confusão._

_A morena se aproximou de seu rosto e lhe espalmou um beijo nele. "Você, sempre se esquivando" ela pensou sorrindo levemente. - Diga-me que sempre será meu melhor amigo?_

_Ele acariciou o rosto da menina. – Eu sempre serei seu amigo. Seu melhor **amigo**, Mione. Onde quer que estejamos._

_A morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste. - Diga-me que irá sobreviver - pediu baixinho._

_-Tudo saíra bem._

_-**Você sabe que não é o suficiente** - murmurou baixando os olhos._

_-Mas é o que posso lhe oferecer._

_-**Assim como sua amizade?**_

_-Assim como ela – respondeu após um breve suspiro. Ele, então, entrelaçou sua mão na dela e a aproximando a seus lábios, a beijou levemente._  
--**Fim do Flash-back**--

Não dói mais lembrar que Harry, naquela época, me queria apenas como uma amiga. Às vezes, acredito que tudo aqui não passou de um sonho ruim...  
Eu não preciso mais aceitar convites para sair ou _pedidos de casamento_ - que eu nem mesmo desejava. -, para tentar esquecer que tinha um homem lindo me esperando em casa. Que, assim que eu fechasse a porta atrás de mim me abriria um belo sorriso de boas-vindas e, cheio de atenção, me perguntaria como fora meu dia, se eu estava bem e, é claro, me relembraria o quanto eu era preciosa para ele por ser sua _melhor amiga_. "Ah Merlim... eu o odiava com todo meu ser quando aquelas palavras chegavam suavemente aos meus ouvidos, como uma sinfonia. E então, eu o odiava mais, por seu tão gentil".  
Eu não preciso mais me vigiar e relembrar que o "incidente" que ocorreu entre Harry e eu não irá se repetir nunca mais. E eu não preciso mais, também, passar o dia inteiro mal-humorada por causa desse mesmo assunto...

Não sei o que de fato me fez não contar o meu _"incidente"_ com Harry para minha mãe. Acho que porque me sentia completamente encabulada. Algo que, sinceramente, raramente ocorre quando estamos apenas mamãe e eu.  
Ou talvez, eu apenas não quisesse relembrá-lo. Não queria mais aquela memória que parecia viva dentro de mim...

--**Flash-Back--**_  
__Hermione Granger bateu a porta de casa com a maior força que conseguira, queria acordar a cidade, queria acordar toda a rua, queria acordar os vizinhos... ou, pelo menos, Harry. E conseguira._

_-Ah Merlim! Hermione! – exclamou relaxando os músculos da face por um momento e abaixando a varinha. - Tem idéia de que horas são! – indagou alarmado. Ela apenas o fitou, pouco ciente de suas palavras._

_Harry franziu a testa. - Você está bem? – o moreno perguntou novamente, desta vez dirigindo-se a ela._

_-Eu estou ótima! – retrucou com um sorriso afetado. – Por que não estaria! – continuou em tom sarcástico, enquanto descalçava as sandálias e as deixava pelo caminho enquanto se dirigiu ao bar. - Apenas porque a imbecil aqui – apontou para si, com a mão ocupada com uma garrafa de conhaque. - Acabou de levar um belo chute do **seu** melhor amigo, Ron Weasley? – ela o encarou. Harry estava, agora, a sua frente, sem nada dizer. - Não, eu creio que não – murmurou olhando insatisfeita para o copo em que pusera a bebida, dispensando-o logo em seguida para beber na própria garrafa. – Está servido, Potter? _

_Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. – Não, obrigado._

_A morena riu. – Que pessoa mais inconveniente é você – disse virando os olhos. - Vamos lá, Harry. Acompanhe-me..._

_-Mal posso acreditar que estou à frente da minha melhor amiga._

_Ela o encarou seriamente. – Ah é?_

_-O que você está fazendo? Vai se embebedar?_

_-E se eu quiser! O que você tem a ver? – indagou em remoque._

_-Deve estar completamente fora de si!_

_-Esse – Hermione apontou para ele. – Não é um problema seu – e, erguendo a sobrancelha, continuou - E se não quer me acompanhar, **meu bem**, a porta da rua é serventia da casa._

_E sem mais, a morena se dirigiu a estante e ligou o som, em um volume muito alto. Harry suspirou enquanto a observava dançar erguendo a mão ocupada para o alto. – Nunca viu alguém dançar, Harry?_

_O homem desviou o olhar, sacando a varinha novamente e lançando sobre a casa um feitiço silenciador. Olhou, então, novamente para a amiga e ponderou se deveria fazer algo em relação à morena. Decidiu, segundos depois, que a deixaria extravasar um pouco mais seus sentimentos. Suas emoções. _

_Cansada, Hermione desistiu da dança e deixou-se cair no sofá. – Essa é sua primeira garrafa? – Harry indagou sentando-se no chão, próximo a ela._

_-Não... Bebi **uns goles** de vinho branco no restaurante – contou displicentemente enquanto colocava para dentro mais uns goles enormes do conhaque._

_-Você está bem?_

_A morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso amargo enquanto Harry a fitava. – Acompanha-me em uma taça? – indagou por sua vez. - Apenas uma._

_A estudou por um minuto, que para a morena pareceu interminável. Por fim, ele deu de ombros. – Como quiser, Hermione. _

_Com um pequeno sorriso a morena escorregou para o chão – tapete, na verdade. – sacou a varinha e fez surgir uma taça, a qual, depois de depositar certa quantidade da bebida, cedeu a Harry._

_-Rony disse que já não estávamos dando certo – ela comentou levantando um pouco os olhos para Harry._

_-E concorda com ele?_

_-De que vale minha opinião? O que mudaria se não concordasse?_

_-Não seja tola – Harry retrucou seriamente, erguendo levemente seu queixo. - Sua opinião é muito valiosa e se alguém não é capaz o suficiente para reconhecer isto, azar é o dele ou dela – disse lhe oferecendo um sorriso. – Diga-me: concorda com ele?_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não sei. Você sabe o quanto brigávamos, mas eu sempre acreditei que as nossas discussões se sucediam por amor. Consegue me entender? – ele assentiu. Ela franziu a testa, suspirando. – Então, hoje Rony me diz que está infeliz. Que **é** infeliz em nosso relacionamento. E que não acreditava que eu pudesse estar satisfeita com ele – a morena olhou para o lado, balançando a cabeça e secando uma lágrima que caia por seu rosto. – O que eu podia dizer? – indagou com um sorriso forçado. – Algo como: "Olha Rony, eu disconcordo. Nos amamos! E só, nada mais importa". _

_-Não, eu acho que não – ele ponderou. - Está doendo muito?_

_-Eu pensei que pudesse me sentir mais lacerada sabe? Não é de todo ruim... Eu vou sobreviver. Até que estou Ok. E me sentirei ainda mais quando terminar esta e uma outra garrafa._

_O homem se pegou a observando - mal reparou que sua taça já estava vazia. – Por que ela tinha que se magoar com caras como Rony? Será que ela nunca entenderia que aquilo nunca seria amor completo?__  
__Ela a amava tanto para vê-la sofrer... Sentia-se doente por vê-la assim. Mas, de fato, não esperava outra coisa de um relacionamento como aquele. Baseado em brigas._

_-Dei-me o prazer de acompanhá-la._

_-Ah Harry... Devo estar sendo uma companhia péssima. Você não precisa me acompanhar – Hermione contrapôs acariciando sua mão. Desejando intimamente que o homem ficasse ao menos um pouco mais ao seu lado. – Não creio que deseje estar ao meu lado em plena crise de "dor de cotovelo"._

_Ele deu um sorriso leve. – Eu posso?_

_-Seria maravilhoso. – Ela murmurou. Enquanto o viu se servir do conhaque. – Apenas cortemos da lista de conversação o nome Ron Weasley._

_-Está bem. Mas **eu** também tenho uma condição._

_-Sou toda ouvidos._

_-Prefiro que utilize uma taça – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha. – Convenhamos, Mione, você está em grande vantagem sobre mim enquanto puder beber na garrafa – ela riu. – Não conseguiremos dividir "irmamente" a quantidade que se encontra nessa e na próxima garrafa. Sinto-me lesado com isso._

_-Hmm. Está bem, Potter. Mas não se acostume, está bem? Não posso ficar satisfazendo todas suas vontades! – respondeu irônica._

_Eles silenciaram. Cada qual em sua conjectura. __  
__Hermione acreditava que o amigo estava ao seu lado apenas para que pudesse se controlar, talvez com medo que ela pudesse fazer alguma loucura sob a ação do álcool. "O que, fracamente, é muito... gentil" pensou com um pequeno sorriso.__  
__Já Harry acreditava que deveria estar ao lado de Hermione. Assim como em outras tantas ocasiões, em que ele sofrera, ela estivera._

_-Lembra-se daquela noite... Nos Weasley's – Harry a olhou, mas a morena tinha sua atenção na sua própria taça. Movimentando-a em pequenos círculos. - Há alguns anos atrás? – ela alcançou os olhos dele por um segundo, baixando-os em seguida. - Na noite a qual pedi que me prometesse ser para sempre meu amigo._

_-Sim, recordo-me – ele sorriu de repente. – Eu era tão ingênuo..._

_Hermione ponderou, enchendo sua taça e a de Harry. – É. Você era sim – riu enquanto erguia a cabeça para encará-lo. Harry a acompanhou, enquanto recebia das mãos dela seu copo e só então virou o rosto na direção da amiga. Foi estranho... Eles estavam rindo, mas, por alguma razão, os risos cessaram quando seus olhos se encontraram._

_Como se entre eles houvesse uma força que os trazia para mais perto e mais perto um do outro, seus lábios se encontraram. Um arrepio percorrendo todo o corpo da mulher quando sentiu Harry pressionar mais firmemente seus lábios nos dela.__  
__Hermione nem procurou **coragem** para pensar duas vezes, enquanto deixava de lado o copo que segurava para poder ter Harry mais para si. Quanto mais perto pudesse. __  
__Apenas quando sentiram o ar faltar afastaram-se. Os olhos fechados – era medo de ser tudo irreal novamente... -, a respiração irregular – o coração estava tão acelerado... -, o gosto do álcool nos lábios – seria apenas um delírio? - aproximaram-se um pouco mais, receosos, suas testas encostando-se - pequenos sorrisos surgiam. Talvez fosse mesmo real. – as mãos de Harry encontram o rosto dela e só então abriu os olhos._

_Os castanhos de Hermione fitaram-no com tamanha intensidade que o homem não conseguia desviar os seus dali. Mas sua consciência voltara rápido demais... E, completamente constrangido, ele retirou as mãos do rosto da amiga e se afastou balançando cabeça, como que para reorganizar o pensamento. Desviando o olhar, o moreno se preparou para se levantar e sair o mais rapidamente que pudesse daquele lugar. Hermione, entretanto, o impediu. Serpenteou sua mão para a nuca de Harry, cravando levemente as unhas ali... Forçando-o a continuar no mesmo lugar. A uma **pequena** distância dela._

_Olhos nos olhos, seus narizes roçavam ligeiramente um no outro. Hermione mordiscou o lábio inferior dele antes de se aproximar de seu ouvido. -**Não deixarei que se esquive novamente, Harry James** - murmurou._

_-Mione, é melhor que paremos por aqui – retrucou lenta e muito forçosamente, já que a mulher insistia em provocá-lo, beijando seu pescoço, mordiscando-o, voltando a seu ouvido para sussurrar apenas: "Eu não vou fazer isso. Não irei parar, Harry. O que irá fazer? Hmm?" E então lambeu sua orelha e a mordeu levemente. "O que vai fazer?" Indagou novamente, coberta de malicia, enquanto acariciava seu tórax por baixo da camisa regata que usava. – Tem idéia do quanto isto é insensato? – suspirou retirando as mãos dela de seu corpo. – Não deveria estar me atiçando. Não sabe do que sou capaz – retrucou, implorando a Merlim que lhe desse mansidão e o quando mais de sobriedade. _

_-**Por que não me mostra do que é capaz, Mr. Potter?** - sugeriu enquanto apreciava um pouco mais o alvo pescoço do homem. _

_O moreno se afastou bruscamente e a fitou. Quando Hermione lhe ofereceu aquele pequeno sorriso, Harry deixou esvair todo e qualquer resto de sua sanidade que ainda pudesse estar presa a ele, por insistência. Beijando-a outra vez.__  
__Não era um beijo doce ou gentil, era violento e cheio de desejo... Harry estava irritado por não ter conseguido resistir à amiga, estava frustrado por não conseguir ter o suficiente dela, estava enfeitiçado pela boca daquela mulher. E em completo desatino enquanto tomava aqueles lábios para si, já que ele **ousava** desejar não cobiçá-la..._

_Hermione estremecia a cada toque de Harry. Os lábios e mãos dele a faziam chegar a um patamar cada vez maior de delírio. Nenhum outro homem havia lhe tocá-lo daquela maneira, como se conhecesse cada partícula de seu corpo, como se já estivesse estudado o melhor modo de levá-la além da realidade, como se fosse ela mesma... _

_Ela sentiu que estava caindo e abriu os olhos tentando entender o que acontecia ao seu redor, já que seus sentidos estavam todos compreendidos em Harry, atentos a Harry, presos a ele... E a morena não conseguia concentração suficiente para fazer as duas coisas: envolver-se com Harry e prestar atenção a sua volta._

_Não deveria ter se preocupado, no entanto. Era apenas o peso de Harry sobre si, fazendo-a deitar-se no tapete sob ele. Ela riu quando o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha de modo insinuante. – O que é, **Potter**? Nunca me viu?_

_Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não desse jeito – respondeu perpassando o olhar sobre a face da mulher. - O que está fazendo comigo, Hermione? – não esperou palavra, sua boca na dela, sem perder mais tempo._

_-O que quer dizer? - indagou ofegante quando o bruxo se afastou, estava decidido a explorar melhor outras partes do corpo dela. Com a boca, puxou para baixo uma das alças do vestido de Hermione, olhando-a seria e sensualmente... Beijando seu ombro, mordiscando seu pescoço, descendo e dirigindo-se para o outro ombro retirando a outra alça com o mesmo procedimento da anterior. Ela estendeu a mão para a nuca dele, não conseguira conter um gemido que lhe escapara quando os lábios de Harry retiravam com uma lentidão provocante um pouco mais de seu vestido e seus dentes e lábios roçaram num de seus seios. Ela expirou e agarrando os cabelos dele, puxou com força para trás. – O que quer dizer? _

_Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso torto. – Você está me deixando louco._

_-Eu o estou deixando louco? – contrapôs um pouco irritada. Empurrando-o, retirando-o de cima de si. – O que você acha que esteve fazendo todo esse tempo comigo? – indagou sentando-se no tronco dele, de modo que o imobilizava, e prendendo seus braços, sem nenhuma resistência por parte de Harry. – Está me deixando faminta!_

_-Você está ficando boa – ele disse apenas, referindo-se ao fato dela o ter imobilizado._

_-Obrigada – disse com um sorriso. - Finalmente encontrei um modo de utilizar esses treinamentos – completou marotamente._

_-Quer dizer que eu a estou deixando faminta? – perguntou fingindo descrença._

_-Está – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. - E vai pagar por isso, Potter. Tenho que testar alguns novos métodos de **tortura** e tenho certeza que você será uma ótima cobaia._

_O homem franziu a testa. – Sabe, Mione... O trabalho anda lhe deixando muito estressada – falou sarcástico._

_Hermione se aproximou dele, ficando rente ao seu corpo. Ela, então, beijou levemente os lábios de Harry. – Shiii... – pediu tocando com o indicar os lábios dele. – **Tenho certeza que vai gostar** - murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, suas mãos afrouxando o aperto ao redor das de Harry e passando a deslizar pelo corpo do homem._

_Harry buscou os lábios dela, mas Hermione se afastou assim que eles se encontraram. Ele tentou novamente, a morena apartou outra vez. Só quando ele desistiu, ela roçou os lábios no dele levemente, e para não perdê-la outra vez nesta brincadeira, Harry mordiscou seu lábio inferior, trazendo-a para si._

_--_**Fim do Flash-Back--**

Sorri acariciando a face de Harry, que dorme. Ainda é cedo.  
Hoje iremos a casa de meus pais, para um almoço. Harry e eu conversamos sobre essa ida, e eu achei melhor apenas falar que não haverá mais casamento algum com Jack - Pobre Jack...

Achei que seria desnecessário falar sobre uma relação que mal começou. E que eu nem tenho certeza se irá _começar_... Não que eu não deseje. Mas eu não posso prever o futuro e nem quero me magoar novamente. Então... Deixemos com o tempo. Que ele fala por nós.

Acariciando os cabelos negros de Harry mais uma vez, decido que está na hora de sair da cama. E eu realmente tinha o intuito de sair da cama... Mas braços enlaçaram minha cintura e me puxaram de volta para ela. Sorri. – Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

-Eu menti – Harry retrucou com um sorriso sonolento. – Bom dia.

-Ah bom dia – disse lhe dando um beijinho. – Agora tenho que ir – falei enquanto o moreno beijava meu pescoço. – Tenho que fazer o café da manhã. – completei quando ele me olhou.

-Pensei que quisesse que eu preparasse o café.

-Me faria este favor? Obrigado, amor. – Retruquei sorrindo deixando que ele me apertasse mais entre seus braços.

-_Bom, eu faria – e farei - este favor e outros milhões que me pedir, Mione_ - murmurou em meu ouvido. – Mas não _agora_...

-E por que não?

-Estarei muito ocupado nas próximas... – ele consultou o relógio. – Duas horas. Ou melhor, nos estaremos – retrucou antes de me girar e me prensar entre a cama e seu corpo e passar a me beijar. Duramente.

-Harry... – suspirei e no que ele respondeu apenas com um "hmm" enquanto se ocupava em retirar meu roupão – Pode esquecer, meu bem, eu _não_ posso ficar aqui – falei fechando os olhos. - Eu nem quero... – de fato, esta fora a maior mentira do século.

Ele me encarou com aqueles orbes verdes brilhantes. – **Mentirosa** – sussurrou com a boca na minha. – mas se você não quer... – disse fazendo pequenos círculos com o dedo em minha barriga. O olhei incerta, seu dedo subia e descia distraído em minha pele lentamente agora. – Eu que não posso insistir, não é? – indagou, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Harry cobriu minha boca com a sua e me beijou de um modo que eu pude ter certeza que, se estivesse de pé, minhas pernas estariam liquefeitas...

"_Maldade dele, é claro. Como eu poderia resistir?_"  
&&&&

Chegamos à casa de meus pais às doze horas em ponto. O que não deixa de ser uma marca impressionante, pois conseguimos chegar no horário marcado. Você também acharia um milagre se tivesse visto todos os "incidentes" que ocorreram entre Harry e eu. Além do mais, ainda viemos de carro.

-Querido. Eles chegaram! – mamãe disse com um sorriso enorme depois de ter levada pelo menos um minuto e meio abraçando a mim e depois a Harry. – Venham queridos. Harry, meu bem, quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas – franzi a testa, "algumas pessoas?", pensei que seriamos apenas nós quatro.

-Será um prazer. Senhora Granger.

Então apareceram as pessoas que mamãe iria apresentar a Harry. Eram meus tios e meus primos. Tia Mary, irmã mais nova de meu pai e seu marido, que eu também costumo chamar de tio, Thomas. E meus dois primos, Isaac e Patrícia. Isaac tem a idade de Harry (23 anos) e Patrícia é um ano mais nova que Isaac e Harry.

-Este é o Harry. Harry Potter. Melhor amigo da Mione – Harry deu aquele seu sorriso que parece ter o feitiço de encantar as pessoas. Então todos estavam risonhos para ele. – Eles estudam juntos desde os onze anos. Este é o melhor rapaz que eu conheço – mamãe continuava a falar. Harry já estava constrangido e ficaria mais se eu não a interrompesse. Às vezes acredito que ela faz isso para chamar minha atenção, como que eu não soubesse que Harry é uma das pessoas mais bondosa e gentil que conheci. Francamente...

-Então, Patrícia como estão os estudos? - conversamos um pouco mais até o almoço ser servido.

Quando já estávamos a mesa, minha tia finalmente encontrou coragem para perguntar: - Hmm. Mione, querida, não querendo ser inconveniente... Soube que irá se casar. Pensei que teria o prazer de conhecer seu noivo.

-Não titia. De modo algum está sendo inconveniente – retruquei com um sorriso. E voltei meu olhar para meus pais, que estavam me fitando. – Não haverá mais casamento – disse dando de ombros. Todos me olharam espantados, exceto Harry que sorriu discretamente. Talvez eu tenha sido muito seca, mas não encontrei forma melhor de dizer a verdade.

Meu pai deixou cair os talheres que segurava. – Você não irá mais se casar com o Jack? – ele indagou estranhamente sorridente. Quando assenti, ele estava _realmente_ radiante.

Estava chocada. – Papai, eu pensei que _gostasse_ do Jack – falei franzindo a testa.

-Eu menti – retrucou parecendo muito aliviado. – Ah minha filha, nós nunca achamos que _aquele rapaz_ pudesse lhe fazer feliz... – completou para me esclarecer, já que eu ainda estava com o queixo caído.

-Parece que apenas eu não sabia disso, não é mesmo? – indaguei sarcasticamente para Harry.

-É obvio que sabia. Apenas era – e é – muito teimosa para admitir. – Ele retrucou calmamente, por sua vez.

-Você está Ok, Mione? – Patrícia perguntou.

-Não poderia estar melhor, acredite.

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso. – Isto é ótimo.

-Hermione! – Patrícia me interceptou quando estávamos levando os pratos para a cozinha. Nos prontificamos a organizar as coisas.

-Oi?

-Nossa. Esse seu amigo é bem bonito, sabe.

-Você acha? – indaguei sem ter o que falar.

-Claro!

-Ok – retruquei enquanto me movimentava para a sala de jantar novamente para recolher os pratos. Ela me esperou na cozinha.

Patrícia estava guardando as coisas na geladeira, mas quando me viu, se aproximou com um sorriso estranho. – Ele tem namorada?

Eu pisquei e por pouco não derrubava tudo que tinha nas mãos pelo chão. – O que!

-Você não percebeu? – a encarei. - Eu estou afim, Hermione! Você bem que podia me dar uma forcinha, o que acha? Falar com o Harry por m...

-Não. Eu não vou falar – redargüiu friamente, sem acreditar que a minha prima estava "afim" de Harry Potter. Eu estava completamente enciumada.

-E por que não? – ela soou ofendida.

-Porque... Porque não! Eu não vou bancar a garota de recados.

Patrícia soltou um muxoxo. – Tudo bem, eu posso fazer sozinha - e voltou para seus afazeres.

Eu queria azarar _aquela garota_. Eu queria _muito_ azará-la. A culpa não era dela – eu _sei_ o quanto o Harry, o MEU Harry é atraente. - mas nada me impede de sentir vontade de esganá-la mesmo assim...

Quando voltamos para a sala de estar não pude acreditar que ela estava dando em cima do _meu garoto_ descaradamente. Meu Deus, eu tenho uma prima completamente assanhada e não estou gostado disso. Eu não estou gostando nada disso.

Há essa hora, eu já estava de braços cruzados, a um canto da sala, fitando Patrícia sorrir e tocar em Harry com uma expressão de tão poucos amigos que não tinha como não perceber que eu estava me mordendo de ciúmes de Harry... Mas sério, eu não consigo parar.  
Só espero não fazer uma azaração involuntária. Sem querer, sorri maldosamente. "Uma azaração involuntária? Não seria má idéia".

Então eu o vi. Harry estava na minha frente e eu não tenho idéia de como chegara até mim tão repentinamente. - Você fica uma gracinha emburrada, sabia? – ele indagou abraçando-me pela cintura e me trazendo para si, me fazendo recostar a cabeça em seu peito, envergonhada por ele ter me flagrado. –** Hey, deixa eu te contar um segredo. Mas você tem de olhar para mim, pode ser?** - ele murmurou em meu ouvido, assenti e o encarei, minhas bochechas ainda coradas. – Está olhando bem dentro de meus olhos? – eu ri.

-O que é, Harry?

-Eu amo você, Hermione Jane Granger. Apenas a você – disse segurando com uma das mãos meu rosto. -** E eu só a trocaria por mil primas suas** - murmurou com um sorriso torto se aproximando. Virei os olhos e o belisquei "Como poderia dizer uma coisa dessas?". – Ai amor, é brincadeira – disse fazendo cara de dor. Uma cara completamente falsa, mas ainda assim, extremamente sedutora e provocante. – Agora tem de dar beijinho, pra passar...

-Eu não sei, quem lhe ensinou este método? – indaguei erguendo a sobrancelha.

-É um segredo de família – ele retrucou com ar conspirador. – E então? Não vai dar meu beijinho? Está doendo tanto...

Sorrindo lhe dei um beijo no rosto. – E então, passou?

-Nossa! Que cabeça a minha. – Ele disse balançando a cabeça. – Eu não falei? Tem de ser aqui, oh, - ele apontou para os lábios. - pra funcionar corretamente.

-Harry, tenho a ligeira impressão de que está me enganando – falei com o cenho franzido, contendo um sorriso.

-Eu! Mione, eu _nunca_ faria isso.

-Está bem. Irei acreditar em você... – disse por fim, enlaçando seu pescoço. Um sorriso grande em meus lábios. E então os meus encontraram os dele e eu já estava me perdendo em Harry, mas não por muito tempo...

-Hem Hem – era mamãe. – Eu creio ter perdido alguma coisa.

Harry e eu nos entreolhamos por um minuto. – Na verdade, sim. Senhora Granger. Há três dias eu pedi que sua filha não se casasse com _aquele rapaz_, e, para meu agrado, ela ouviu o meu pedido.

Mamãe olhou de Harry para mim em meio segundo e depois com um grande sorriso nos abraçou. – Não lhe disse, querido. Eu tinha razão – ela falou com Harry, este sorriu assentindo, beijando meu rosto. Os olhei confusa, mas pelo olhar que trocaram, não irão me contar.

-**Eu também amo você** – sussurrei para Harry, assim que mamãe nos soltou. Suas mãos encontram as minhas e então elas se entrelaçaram.

Papai esbanjou seu melhor sorriso por toda tarde. É, _agora_, ele estava mesmo feliz. Se quer saber, eu também.

&&&&  
Fim  
&&&&  
Obrigado por todos os comentários! XD To muito feliz!  
Atendendo a ordem da minha mamãe da família HH do PP! – que me pediu um novo capítulo  
E ai? Espero que tenham gostado!  
Esse primeiro flash-back, foi para demonstrar que eles sempre se gostaram, de um modo _diferente_. Harry _não_ teria beijado sua melhor amiga apenas por beijá-la... – Ao menos, não o _meu_ Harry. - Eu iria deixar subentendido que ele apenas não demonstrava seu "sentimento verdadeiro" por causa da guerra e tal, mas deixei pra lá...  
Ai Deus, eu, nesse segundo flash-back, iria fazer uma cena mais "pesadinha" e tal, mas me faltou inspiração...  
Obs.: Eu não tenho idéia se o pai da Hermione tem irmãos.  
Ah! Não sei... Eu não gostei muito não. Eu nunca gosto de nada que escrevo, não é mesmo? (¬¬)


End file.
